


[Podfic] Everything Is Horrible And Great

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't know a vulva if it fell on your face," Stiles says, grumpy.</p><p>(The one where Scott and Stiles have sleepovers and get riled up and fingerbang. Like you do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Everything Is Horrible And Great

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything is Horrible and Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275292) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



**Length:** 20:41  
**File Size:** 22.2|10.3  
**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/29m9c1wkd7q55nh/Everything%20Is%20Horrible%20And%20Great.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032014052101.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014052101.zip)

Podbook created by Cybel<3

It's been nearly a year since I posted a podfic, it felt like time to see if I could still do it:)


End file.
